Forbidden Love
by Yanakora
Summary: Yuna falls for one of her guardians, this man however will not return the feelings and another steps in to help, Shounon Ai Warning.


Disclaimer:  FF10 or any characters from the game do not belong to me.  
  
   
  
Summary:  Yuna falls for a certain someone in the group, he is not keen however, so Wakka takes drastic action to stop her feelings for him.  Oooh and I wonder who 'he' is.....o_O  
  
   
  
Notes:  Rated PG-13 For Shounen Ai.  If this offends anyone please click the "Back" button on the top left of your browser.  Flames will be ignored as always.  
  
   
  
   
  
Forbidden Love  
  
   
  
She leaned out of the window of the Inn, the wind blowing her soft brown hair across her face.  Brushing it away she noticed a tiny bird sitting next to her.  She gazed at it for a while before returning her gaze to the scenery outside.  She was trying to clear her head, but it was filled with thoughts of...  
  
   
  
"Yuna, you wanted to see me?" A mature male voice sounded behind her.  Yuna turned to see a man clad in rich red clothes.  In his hand was his Katana that he would always use in battle.  He sheathed his sword and bowed to Yuna.  The bird next to Yuna flew away into the distance.  Her face lit up when she saw the man and she walked up to him.  
  
   
  
"Auron!  I'm so glad you came!" Yuna said cheerfully.  Auron raised an eyebrow, interested at the sudden excitement Yuna displayed.  Yuna blushed suddenly and turned away embarrassed.  "Umm I wish to talk to you, in private."  She said, glancing up at Kimahri.  Kimahri bowed and left the room, growling to himself and closed the door slightly.  
  
   
  
"Are you blushing?" Auron said, brushing some hair away from Yuna's eyes.  He looked slightly amused.  His hand felt cold against her warm face.  Yuna closed her eyes and sighed.  "Is something wrong?"  
  
   
  
"Huh? No...I just wanted to see you that's all," Yuna replied, gazing deep into Auron's eyes.  She took hold of Auron's hand and brought it up to her chest.  She let go of it and wrapped her arms around a confused Auron.  Yuna drew closer to Auron's face but as her lips were only about an inch away from Auron's, Auron gently pushed her away.  As he was about to say something Lulu entered the room.  
  
   
  
"Auron, you're needed outside," she announced.  Kimahri re-entered the room and returned to his post.  Auron nodded and left immediately, Lulu following him.  "Is everything ok?  Your face is bright red."  
  
   
  
"I'm fine," he replied bluntly.  
  
   
  
They joined Tidus outside, he was facing a giant Malboro, its' green tentacles swaying in the air.  Lulu cast fira on the beast but it did not stop it from casting bad breath on the team.  Unconsciously, Lulu dropped her 'Fatal Cait Sith' doll.  She was confused and blinded by the bad breath, the moogle ran up to Auron and slammed into him, knocking him out straight away.  He fell with a loud thump.  
  
   
  
"Yo!  Auron!"  Tidus shouted.  Tidus was only silenced so he threw a remedy at Lulu.  Using her doll Lulu killed the Malboro.  
  
   
  
Yuna walked out of the inn and saw Auron slumped on the ground, panicking, she gasped and ran to Auron kneeling down next to him.  
  
   
  
"Life!" She said, casting the spell on him.  Lulu and Wakka looked at each other in confusion.  Wakka sighed and walked up to Yuna.  He stood her up.  Turning to Auron, he did the same and helped him to his feet.  
  
   
  
Lulu and Kimahri escorted the shaken Yuna back into the inn, Tidus arrived and walked in, Auron was about to follow when a hand rested on his shoulder.  "Hold on a sec, ya?" Wakka asked Auron.  
  
   
  
"Huh?"  
  
   
  
"I saw what happened back there between you and Yuna, you did the right thing," Wakka stated.  
  
   
  
"I am her guardian, nothing more.  She should know that, summoner or not she is still young," Auron replied.  
  
   
  
"Tell her Auron, even if it means breaking her heart you mustn't get too close to her."  
  
   
  
"I know, I'll tell her now before it's too late," He said.  
  
   
  
He went back into the room where Yuna was and sat on the bed.  Yuna walked from the table she was sitting and sat next to Auron on the bed.  She smiled and looked into his eyes again but he averted his gaze away from her.  
  
   
  
"Look Yuna I......" He was cut off when Yuna threw her arms around him.  
  
   
  
"I.....I....love you," she said burying her face in his chest.  Auron pulled her away from him.  
  
   
  
"Yuna, I can.....look what's wrong with you anyway?"  Auron tried to change the subject.  
  
   
  
"I just told you didn't I?"  Yuna said.  Auron stood up and paced the floor.  He figured away to tell Yuna without hurting her.  Wakka walked into the room, although Yuna hadn't noticed it.  Wakka was soon joined by Lulu and Kimahri, then by Tidus and Rikku.  Neither Yuna nor Auron noticed their presence.  
  
   
  
Auron walked over to Yuna and kneeled in front of her, resting a hand on each arm he sighed, he wasn't used to explaining things in a gentle manner but he had to try.  
  
   
  
"Your father trusted me as his guardian, as he trusted me to look after you.  Doing this would betray his trust.  Not only that i am much older than you are.  I will not abuse your father's trust!"  
  
   
  
"I see," Yuna replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Auron sighed as she backed away and sat on her bed.  She noticed her other guardians were watching her.  Looking back up at Auron she began sobbing.  Lulu walked up and sat next to Yuna.  She comforted Yuna as she looked up at Auron and nodded with a feint smile.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry," Auron said before leaving the room.  Wakka followed him out.  
  
   
  
"Hey, you got nothin' to be sorry about, don't worry, ya?"  Wakka said, resting a hand on the warrior's shoulder.  
  
   
  
   
  
Back in the bedroom Lulu was still comforting Yuna.  "I thought it would work," Yuna cried.  She felt embarrassed that everyone had to see her make a fool of herself.  
  
   
  
"Yuna, he's old enough to be your father, you seriously don't expect me to believe that you have fallen for him do you?"  
  
   
  
"I can't help the way I feel.  Maybe I came on a little too strong?" Yuna suggested.  
  
   
  
"Yuna no, how he reacted was proof that he is loyal to you and your father, don't push him any further please, for your own good,"  Lulu ordered.  Lulu left and told Wakka and Auron what she had said.  Lulu rejoined Yuna.  
  
   
  
   
  
"We need to put her off, i know a way to do it, just wait and see, ya?"  Wakka said smiling coyly.  Auron lifted a hand to his head and sighed.  
  
   
  
"Hooboy...this sounds encouraging......." He said sarcastically.  
  
   
  
Next morning Tidus, Lulu, Rikku and Kimahri had gone to buy some supplies before they headed off as per Wakka's suggestion.  
  
   
  
Yuna had gone to the bathroom whilst Wakka and Auron were talking in the bedroom.  A few minutes later Wakka heard the bathroom door open.  He grabbed Auron and kissed him hard, tongue invading his mouth.  Yuna walked in however so did Kimahri......followed by Tidus and Rikku, then Lulu.  
  
   
  
"Wuh....wuh...wuh......What's going on?"  Yuna asked.  The men broke up their 'display' and Wakka explained.  
  
   
  
"Umm....."  Yuna ran out of the room in disgust, Kimahri following her.  "Well, it relates to yesterday, umm, when Yuna wanted Auron, I had an idea that may discourage her from him, ya?" Wakka explained.  There was an awkward silence which was broken by Tidus bursting out in laughter.  Everyone else glared at him.  
  
   
  
"Well what did you expect?  I mean come on, i didn't know you had it in you old man," he said to Auron.  
  
   
  
"What?  He can't even kiss properly!" Wakka stated.  
  
   
  
"I wasn't try....wait a minute, you were trying?  Auron asked, surprised look on his face.  
  
   
  
"Huh?  I did it for you and Yuna..." Wakka was cut off by Lulu.  
  
   
  
"Yeah right, whatever, lets leave these two lovebirds in piece, we got to get more supplies," Lulu said.  
  
   
  
Everyone followed Lulu to the shop again leaving Auron and Wakka alone again.  Auron headed for the door but instead of leaving, he closed it.  
  
   
  
"Now, what was it you said about me?" Auron asked, looking slightly amused.  
  
   
  
"Hey, actually you weren't that bad, ya?" Wakka replied.  Auron walked over to him and stood inches away from Wakka's face, frowning.  
  
   
  
An hour later........  
  
   
  
"How much longer do you think they are gonna be?" Tidus demanded, getting impatient.  
  
   
  
"I think Auron wanted Wakka to explain himself, although I heard faint noises from the room, sounds like they were fighting," Lulu said.  
  
   
  
"Yeah?  Auron isn't the type to pick a fight like that, despite what Wakka did," Tidus replied.  
  
   
  
"Oh so what do you think they are doing then?"  Lulu asked, raising an eyebrow at Tidus.  Both Lulu and Tidus stared blankly at each other for a second.  "Don't even go there boy!  Wakka wouldn't do that and neither would Auron."  
  
   
  
"He's too old for that anyway!" Rikku cut in.  
  
   
  
"Who's old?" A voice came from behind.  It was Auron, who slowly walked out of the inn, the usual humourless expression on his face.  
  
   
  
Tidus walked in the room where Wakka was and saw Wakka sitting on the bed.  Tidus sat beside him.  
  
   
  
"Were you two fighting?" Tidus asked.  
  
   
  
Wakka just sighed loudly and slammed himself back down in the bed.  "He was very rough...." Was all he could say.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
